Hear Me
by Elegant Solution
Summary: Joanne can't handle Maureen's cheating. She turns to Roger for comfort


Disclaimer: The Lovely Jonathan Larson owns these characters.

Lyrics by Kelly Clarkson, enjoy

_Hear me  
Hear me_

She's gone again. Probably out fucking some guy who gave her more than just a passing glance. Does she ever think about what she's doing or does she do everything by impulse? It hurts me so much. Doesn't she know that I would die for her?

I hate crying. I hate it because it makes me weak. I never wanted to be a weak person ever. I pride myself on the strength I embody. Even when I was a child and would fall down or get cut, I would never cry. Now I can't seem to stop.

_You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting_

The tears fall and fall. I wonder if I'll become like Alice and soon my tears will drown me. Maybe drowning isn't such a bad thing. It might be better than having to live thought this pain day after day. Why do I put myself through this? I'm such a masochist, I swear.

_'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?_

I can't stay in this apartment any longer. It's driving my crazy, I feel like the walls are closing in on me. I wrap my coat around me and run out into the cold, dark, snowy night. I keep running, I can't stop. I keep hoping my legs will allow me to run out of the city. I want to leave this whole place behind me.

My legs give out and I fall onto the snow covered ground. My face connects with the wet, white pavement and I start to cry again. I can't stop. I can hear myself choke out sobs. My nails claw at the pavement and I can feel the skin crack and bleed. I don't care anymore.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me_

I slowly lift myself up from the ground and wipe my face. There are little spots of crimson in the snow from my wounded fingers. I wince as the stings from my wounds begin to settle in.

"Joanne?" I hear a voice behind me ask.

That voice. I know that voice. I turn around, tears and blood staining my face.

"Roger?"

_Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me_

"Holy shit, are you ok?" he asks.

I could lie. I could say I'm fine, but that wouldn't make sense. If I was fine, I wouldn't be out in the snow, bleeding and crying.

"N…no," my voice trembles.

I hate being so weak, but right now I can't help it. Right now I need someone to pretend to at least give a shit about me. His face looks so concerned that I believe it's real. I hope it is.

_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own_

I'm trembling now and Roger moves toward me. With one swoop, he pulls me off of the cold, bloody ground.

"Let's go back to my apartment," he says.

I nod and let him led me away. I'm too exhausted to argue. My pants are damp from my fall earlier and I stop for a moment. Roger stops next to me and sees my pants as well. He doesn't say anything, but instead decides to scoop me up in his arms. I'm shocked and I'm sure my face shows it. I snuggled back into his arms and just enjoy this moment.

_No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

He carries me into his apartment and sits me down on his couch.

"I'd suggest getting out of those wet clothes, but I don't think I have any clothes here for you to wear. Mimi might have left a pair of jeans or something," Roger suggests.

"My ass couldn't fit in Mimi's jeans," I say, smiling a little.

He laughs at that.

"Still, you should get out of those pants, I'll get you a blanket."

He disappears and I stand up and unbutton my black pants. I pull them off as Roger returns with the blanket. He stops and blushes. I can feel myself blush and he hands me the blanket.

"Thanks," I say, taking the blanket and wrapping it around me and sitting back down on the couch.

He nods a little and goes into the little kitchen, returning later with a steaming mug of tea.

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?_

He hands me the mug and I take a deep sip of the warm liquid.

"Maureen?" he asks, sitting next to me.

"It's always Maureen. I don't know why I put up with it," I sigh, sitting the mug down.

His arm slips around my shoulder. Maybe he can sense that I need human contact right now. Roger can be completely selfless when he wanted to be. When he was, he became the best person to go to for comfort. I curse myself as I feel the tears start to fall again.

_I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

I fall into his chest and just sob. He wraps one arm around my lower back and his other hand rests against the back of my head.

"Just let it all out," he says, pulling me close.

I cry till I can't cry anymore. All the tears have dried up from my body. Roger lifts my chin up and makes me look at him.

"Do you feel better?"

"Y…yes thank you."

_I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

"Anytime."

I rest my head back against him and let out a deep breath. He feels so warm and I feel so lonely. I lift my head back up and press my lips against his. He's surprised, yet he returns the kiss. I'm so tired of living my life safe and by the rules. I mean look what it's gotten me?

I crawl into his lap a little, letting the blanket fall. His hands wrap around my hips and our kiss deepens. I pull away when I fell him grow hard underneath me. My face is flushed.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I've n…never been with a man before," I say.

He grins and crushes his lips against me. He rolls us so that my body is now underneath his.

"Well, I think it's about time," he grins.

_Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_


End file.
